campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Samara
Yumi Samara Daughter of Yama-no-Kami Head Counselor of Yama-no-Kami's Cabin SonofBoreas16 Attitude She loves her family and friends very much. She loves to be outdoors. She loves animals, but also likes to hunt. She is friendly and generous. She is very smart and loves art and music. She loves the color lime green. She is hyper at some times. She has a wild personality but is a good hunter, hiker and mountaineer. |- | Other |- | |} History Koji Samara met Yama-no-Kami at a Sushi restaurant in Tokyo. They instantly fell in love. Koji asked her on a date. She said yes and they hit it off. They dated for a few years, when Yama-no-Kami told Koji she was pregnant. He was so excited. He loved children and wanted one. 9 months later, Yumi was born. Koji then asked Yama-no-Kami to marry him. She told him she couldn't and explained who she was and gave him instructions on how to get to a special camp in the U.S. He was devastated as he watched her leave as he was holding the baby. Yumi grew up as a normal girl. She had friends and went to school. She was a cheerleader. She was in band, she plays the flute, clarinet, sax, French horn, and trumpet. She also knows piano, guitar, cello, and violin. She also sings. She loved to draw. She would spend her free time doodling. She was one of the smartest people in her class also. She played volleyball, soccer, swimming, and tennis. She also loved to hunt. You could say she was a very busy girl. When Yumi was 9, started to wonder a lot about her mom. She asked her dad, and he said he couldn't remember her well. She knew he was lying and kept asking him. He soon got to the point were he wouldn't respond to her anymore. When she was 13 she asked him about her again. Koji started yelling at Yumi. He told her he was sorry. He then said "Your mother is a goddess, a Japanese god-." Yumi interrupted him asking "What? Dad seriously. Stop joking." Koji kept going on and on about how her mom was a goddess. Yumi wouldn't believe it. When she was 15, she was attacked Enenra, a smoke demon, that came out of their family fireplace. Yumi started to scream. Her dad pushed Yumi back and told her to run to the car. Yumi did as she was told. The Enenra took a human form as started to attack. Koji ran towards the car. He got in but when he looked back at the house, it was on fire. He told Yumi what that was and that he wasn't living about her mom. Yumi actually believed him this time. Koji told Yumi about the camp in the U.S. and she agreed to go. They went to the airport and got the next flight to America. When they landed in Kansas He drove her to camp. When they were almost there they were attacked by the same Enenra. They kept driving towards camp with the monster right behind them. When they were right outside camp, the car flipped over. Yumi went flying out into the camp borders. She was nearly uncontious, when she looked to see her dad dead with the beast over him laughing. She then went uncontious. She woke up in a in a room. She looked around the room and saw a woman. She explained all what happened and where she was. Yumi understood, but was grieving about her father. A couple days later she was free from the Infirmary,vshe was claimed by Yama-no-Kami, and a bow and arrow materialized in front of her with a note attached saying "Love Mother." She went to her cabin and found out she was the Head Counselor. Pets None Powers Offensive *She is able to call one animal smaller than them and aid them in battle. They can only call one animal at a time. *She is able to conjure sharp leaves and throw them at targets. Defensive *She is able to cover herself by conjuring animal hide that protects her from attacks and projectiles. After some time, the hide disappears. *She is able to summon a thick hedge that catches any attack or projectile coming to it. When human flesh is caught in the hedge, it is injured by thorns inside the hedge. The larger and longer the hedge is used, the more it drains her. Passive *She is stronger when at the forest and when nature around her is healthy and full of life. *She can understand what an animal does or feels. *She, when near withering plants, is able to give life to these plants, making them revived. Supplementary *She is able to control plants for a multitude of purposes. *She is able to call on animals for a multitude of purposes. Counsellor Only *She is able to create a forest riot where a few trees turn into treants and animals and plants go mad. But it will attack anyone or anything in its path and drains her severely. Gallery Category:Head Counsellors Category:Female Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:Characters Category:Demigods